The present invention relates to a non-refillable gas lighter, comprising a burner valve arrangement, the burner body thereof being in flow-connection via a rising main or wick with the liquid gas reservoir and interacting with a valve tappet which is operable in a closing-direction by means of a spring-loaded push-button or lever.
A considerable problem with such non-refillable gas lighters is first of all the safety requirement, to limit the height of flame to a specified maximum. Diaphragms and suchlike means provided for this purpose for such non-refillable gas lighters have been too complicated and costly and not precise enough in the limiting-quality thereof.
A second problem with such non-refillable gas lighters exists, furthermore, in the complicated conception thereof, which is contradicting to the requirement of least expenditure in the mass production of such lighters.